World Without End
by Sehun Imaginos
Summary: Without a glance, he glares at his assistant and discuss a brave, new creation he constructed in his part times. Though, all think of this sudden product of his own as a great revelation, he thinks of it as merely part of his actions.


_Author's notes: Hey guys! I just wanted to do this for fun. It's based on a song called "The Siege and Investiture of Baron Von Frankenstein's Castle at Weisseria". I know, long name right. But with this, I'm currently working on other projects. This is my first one shot, so, forgive me. Anyway, hope you guys like it._

"World without end."

He lips curled slyly into a devilish smirk as he turned his back almost gracefully at the man in front of him. He then ran a hand through his blonde, slicked-back hair that was almost snow white. His dull ice eyes pierced back with wild intentions of threatening silents. Then he finally open his soft, pale colored lips.

"Yes. I believe I shall call it that."

"Are you sure, sir? They usually call them with Latin names." the man almost retorted to the other with his back turned.

"Yes."

The man glared at the queer fellow. He was quite...unique with his odd aspects. The way the man appeared and spoke was proper, yet, he had a sense of a wild animal present in him. Tall and gazing; if he was facing him, he would be a danger just lingering over him. Looming over his existence and judging it, whether he should live or not. His eyes stabbed sharply, cutting in ever so deeply even if he just glanced at him. He would be awed and shaken by this man whom he was send to work with. The man was a genus in his own right. He couldn't have created such a thing without him. In fact, the man could of done it by himself. Well, the blonde man with his back turned to the other. The other was insufficient for...reasons that the man deeded only to have an official on the creation or it wouldn't taken off as it did. He did admit, it was only a project that was nothing to him. Others, like the other man, thought it was important to mankind.

"World without end." the blonde man whispered to himself then called out to the other, "We shall not released this to the public. We shall hand-picked the test subjects. Fifty to be exacted. That would be great."

The other raised his brow, then scolded. He wanted to ask him "why", but that wasn't going to be possible with this situation. The man was clearly something else. More of a monster creating a deep an empty fear in him. He didn't know what to called the fear or even the man with his back turned to him.

* * *

Hand-picked, fresh specimens ready for testing. They were all dying and going some mansions on the edge of a cliff leading into an ocean below. All gathered up and put each, individually into separate hospital-like beds. Ready for whatever fate is beyond them. Whether they had to see the Reaper or the light of another day didn't matter to all of them, except, of course, the man's assistant. He frowned throughout it with emotion with everyone else frowning just frown. The other thought it was cruel, definitely wrong to humanity. An opinion held up by another with it could help humanity. He looked full on at the forced participants that were all ready and that was something he couldn't laid eyes on, yet, his eyes were glaring and settling on it, getting used to it every second. But that also had a backlash to his mind, not quite driving him to insanity, at least, not for the time being or for the time to come. Yet, insanity was bond to take sanity some time in the future. Not now or at the very moment. It didn't matter either at the time. Why should he care when there was something beyond him? A sickly sight in the making.

The participants, now patients, were all ready. Now, for the grand show to begin. It has come to this. The blonde, tall, proper, monster of a man, Desdinova takes the stage as lead role and begins the story with the acting of helping others as if it was of goodwill. A crucial part in all of its glory, giving a false life to others. Yet, this false life is more realistic that reality itself. The actors rise to their calling as he, Desdinova, leads them to a doomed greatness. No where near the finale, as this chapter ends, Desdinova will continue to lead and cause dramatic changes for all of humanity. Now the time has come. The climax is at a verge. A final for this chapter. The cure to all. World without end.


End file.
